Peter Kaasa
|Birth place = James Island, South Carolina, USA |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Peter Kaasa Peter Kassanova |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dory Funk Jr. Manny Fernandez |debut = May 5, 2012 |retired = }} Peter Kaasa is an American former amateur wrestler and current professional wrestler. He is a former TSW Heavyweight Championship and he worked in some independent promotions (Evolve Wrestling, Trans-South Wrestling, Full Impact Pro Wrestling, Global Force Wrestling) and also worked some tours in Dragon Gate. Early life Kaasa developed an athletic background at an early age, entering sports including gymnastics, surfing. He also trained in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and submission wrestling. In amateur wrestling, Kaasa won first place in the South Carolina State Championships. In martial arts competition, Kaasa placed third in the Arnold Classics/Relson Gracie World's BJJ Championships in Columbus, Ohio. The following year he won first place in both the state competition and the Relson Gracie World's BJJ Championships for the Blue Belt division, and placed fourth in the open submission grappling division. Professional wrestling career Kaasa first trained at the Atlanta, Georgia-based professional wrestling training facility WWA4. While at WWA4, Kaasa developed his wrestling style as a daredevil and was compared to the likes of former TNA star A.J. Styles. From WWA4, Kaasa traveled to Florida joined the Funkin Conservatory ran by the Funk family. Independent circuit (2012-present) As he trained at the Funking Conservatory, Kaasa made his match debut as Peter Kaasanova on May 5, 2012 for the Funk family's !BANG! promotion in Ocala, Florida. He wrestled Corey Weston in a match that resulted in a time limit draw. On June 2, Kassanova wrestled again in another !BANG! event, in a match won by Shane Chung. Shortening his ring name to Peter Kaasa, he appeared on August 25 at WrestleForce Full Throttle, in a match won by Michael Frehley. Kaasa returned to the ring on June 15, 2013 at WrestleForce Showdown In The Falls 2, teaming with Anthony Henry and Oliver Grimsly to defeat Chuck Lennox, Drolix and Solo. On December 7, 2013, Kaasa wrestled for Trans-South Wrestling in Union, South Carolina, where he successfully defended the TSW Heavyweight Championship against Cedric Alexander. Kaasa missed a year of wrestling and returned in 2015 on the July 25 during the Ring of Honor television taping. There, he and tag team partner Chase Brown defeated two anonymous tag team opponents. On August 7, 2015, Kaasa made his Full Impact Pro Wrestling debut at FIP Heatstroke 2015 where he and tag team partner Chase Brown defeated Aaron Solow and Jason Cade. On August 14 in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, Kaasa joined the Global Force Wrestling show where he teamed with Brad Attitude, Vordell Walker to defeat the team of Cliff Compton, Ali Akbar and Jason Kincaid. Evolve Wrestling (2016-Present) On January 22, 2016 Kaasa made his debut in Evolve, at EVOLVE 53 in the first match of the Style Battle Tournament won by Matthew Riddle. On January 23 at EVOLVE 54, Kaasa lost the fourth match of the Style Battle Tournament to Tracy Williams. Dragon Gate (2016) On June 2 Kaasa made his debut at Dragon Gate when he and CIMA, Gamma defeated Ryo “Jimmy” Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kagetora. Kaasa made impressive wins over Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Kzy, Jimmy Susumu and T-Hawk. On June 12 Kaasa, CIMA and Dragon Kid defeated Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa, T-Hawk after the match Kaasa, Kid and CIMA challenge Yoshino, Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and Yoshino accepted. On July 24 Kaasa, Kid and CIMA unsuccsefully challenged Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. After the tour with Over Generation Kaasa made another tour with Monster Express. On September 29 Peter Kaasa officially joined the Monster Express. On October 12, 2016 Monster Express was forced to disband after losing a Loser Unit disband match against VerserK. After the disbanding of Monster Express Kaasa never seen in Dragon Gate. Personal life Kaasa attended the College of Charleston, graduating in 2008 with a Bachelor's Degree in Exercise Science. His father Gary was a wrestling champion in the U.S. military in 1970, during the Vietnam War. Also besides of wrestling Kaasa also work's has a coach at the American Top Team. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Kaasa Tornado I (630° senton) ** Kaasa Tornado II (Corkscrew moonsault) ** Diving Tornado DDT ** Olympic slam Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'500' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 ** PWI Monthly Rankings *'Trans-South Wrestling' :*TSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links *profightdb Profile *Wrestlingdata Profile *Facebook Profile *Official Website *Kaasa's News Article in The Post and Courier Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:MONSTER EXPRESS